Scaredy Cat
by My Best Friend Has Leprosy
Summary: A bit more darker and grown up than the TV show
1. Chapter 1

ONE

It was a typical Friday afternoon for the three MI9 agents stationed at St. Hopes Secondary School. They had a free period until the end of the day, so Rose, Blane and Daisy decided to spend their time in their underground MI9 headquarters, like they usually did during lunchbreaks and free periods. Rose was sitting in a corner, reading a large novel, whilst Daisy was showing Blane some videos on YouTube on one of the high-tech computers supplied by MI9. Blane and Daisy were laughing flirtily together, when suddenly the screens became black and the room became reminiscent of an eerie, dark alleyway in the poorer suburbs of London.

"What was that?" asked Daisy, in a slightly frightened tone.

Rose looked up from her book. "The power's gone out. I thought Lenny fixed that..." Rose replied.

Daisy was becoming more anxious. "But how do we get out of here then? It's pitch black and the elevator's not gonna work."

"The generator should kick in any second now." Rose was confident that everything would be working again soon enough.

The three spies continued waiting without as much as a murmur, until Rose broke the silence, a solid three minutes later. "Something's wrong."

"I'm gonna go look for some torches." Blane said.

"Don't leave me here in the dark!" Daisy jumped up, found Blane's left hand and held it securely.

"I'll look over this side." Rose suggested.

Blane started walking in one direction, and Daisy followed directly behind, wary of any noises. A few seconds later, Daisy heard a 'THUD' and immediately shrieked and exclaimed, "What was that!?"

"Ow."

"Blane are you ok?" Daisy asked, clearly concerned for the safety of her best friend.

"Just bashed my foot on this box. But hey, I've found some supplies."

"What have you got?" asked Rose, more concerned with finding a way out.

"Um..." A light flicked on. "A torch!" Blane shined it at Rose, and then up at Daisy, who had a look of relief on her face. "Here you go, pass one to Rose." Blane handed two torches to Daisy, who in turn threw one over to Rose. The three spies could now see.

Ever practical Rose was quickly ready for action. "I'll go check on the generator."

Daisy walked over to the desk, picked up hers and Blane's pencil communicators, put Blane's in her pocket, and held hers up to her ear. "Lenny! Lenny! Lenny, are you there?" All she got in reply was static. She walked back to where Blane was searching through a crate of supplies. "Lenny's not answering."

"Try the phone."

She walked back to the desk, picked up the phone and pressed '1' on the speed dial, hoping for an answer from Lenny's phone just outside the store room. Willing to try almost anything, she pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket. As usual, there was no reception.

"Anything?" Blane asked.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go check how Rose's doing."

"Ok."

"Rose? Rose? Have you found something? Rose?" Daisy slowly made her way to their underground generator, where she saw Rose lying limp on the floor. Daisy hurried over, knelt down, and instinctively checked Rose's pulse. It was still beating. "Blane, Rose is unconscious."

"Are you sure?"

"She seems pretty unconscious." Blane got up and walked over to where Daisy was still kneeling over Rose. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. We didn't hear anything." Becoming anxious again, Daisy grabbed Blane's arm. "Might have been an electrical surge from the generator. Sill don't know why it hasn't come on yet." Blane reached out to touch the generator.

'Hang on a sec! What if the same thing happens to you? I can't drag two bodies out of here, even if we do find a way out."

"Good point. You stay here and try to bring Rose 'round. I'll go find the emergency exit. Oh, and Daisy," Daisy looked up at Blane, even though she could hardly see his face. "Be careful."

Daisy smiled. "You too." She kept her eyes fixated on him, as he went to find the emergency ladder. _He's so protective of me. I love it_, Daisy thought to herself.

She continued to sit there for a few minutes, thinking about Blane. She was startled when Rose began to wake up.

"Wh-what happened?" Rose managed to say.

Daisy was relieved. "I don't know. I came over to see how you were getting on with the generator, but found you lying on the floor instead. Blane thinks it might have been an electrical shock."

"Maybe." Rose looked around the room. "Where is Blane?"

"Gone to find the emergency exit, seeing as it doesn't look like we're gonna get the power back any time soon." Daisy put her arm around Rose's back, and tried to lift her up. After many failures, she managed to bring Rose over to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Found it!" Blane called out from somewhere in the dark.

"Great. Oh, and Rose is back."

"Good." Blane said as he walked out from the shadows. "'Cause we're gonna have to climb out."

"Oh no..." Rose said.

Blane walked over to the crate of supplies he found earlier, pulled out some rope and began tying it around his waist. He then walked back to Daisy and Rose, where Daisy stood up and let Blane tie the rope around her. He then tied it around Rose. "Now, I'll go first, Rose you go in the middle, and, last but certainly not least, Daisy."

"How far underground are we?" Daisy asked.

"A couple of hundred feet, I think." Rose replied.

Daisy groaned, not wanting to climb her way out of HQ.

________

When the three spies reached the surface, they were not as relieved as they would have liked to have been. They were not greeted by the familiar sight of St. Hopes, but instead by twisted metal and large fires where the school should have been. Each of their jaws dropped synchronically at the scene which stood before them; it was like something out of a movie. At this point, Daisy was too scared to even hold onto Blane.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

None of them knew what to say. They didn't know whether to be surprised, shocked, angry, sad, or all of the above.

Rose broke the silence. "It, it looks like an explosion of some sort. Maybe an explosive planted inside the school?"

"Or some sort of missile?" Blane suggested.

"Don't think so. MI9 has – or had – sensors built in around the school which detect anything within a fifty mile radius."

"But they wouldn't pick up anything if the power was out, would they?" Daisy asked, clearly angry at the fate of the school which they had grown so used to.

"The sensors themselves ran by solar power, but you're right, the computers wouldn't tell us anything if the power was out."

"Guess that explains why the power went out." Blane said. "I'm gonna go look around, for... anybody still alive." Daisy could no longer hold back her tears. "Look after her," instructed Blane as he ran off.

It was only a few minutes later when the authorities started arriving. Daisy could hear the wailing sirens as three fire trucks pulled up where the main gate used to be. Not wanting to explain to the police why they were in an underground bunker, Blane made his way back to Rose and Daisy.

"Well, the good news is it looks like there was no one here when it happened. Bad news is I have a feeling MI9 are gonna have a mission for us. We should get out of here before the police want to question us."

Little did they know that this was just the beginning of a very long series of events...

***

SEVEN DAYS EARLIER

_You are not permitted to leave. You will never leave. You will never escape The Obscurity._

Jamar Nuessen sat up. As usual he was covered in sweat and heavily panting, his heart beating at an immensely rapid rate. He looked over at his digital alarm clock which read, in large red numerals, 02:37. _Later than usual_, he thought to himself.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and walked into the kitchen, where he went straight to the fridge and pulled out two slices of bread and the margarine. He began buttering the bread when he noticed something – it was silent. Not like the usual twenty-to-one-in-the-morning silence, but an actual, eerie silence. He couldn't even hear the knife as it hit the bench when he cut his sandwich. Then, it was over. Jamar's mind exited its trance-like state and he returned to normality. He quickly ate his sandwich and went back to bed.

***

Blane was getting more and more accustomed to walking Daisy home. He usually did it because he had nothing better to do; his mum never even noticed if he was at home or out somewhere. Today was no different, except for the fact that they had both witnessed a scene they never thought they would have. Blane could see Daisy's front gate just up ahead.

"Well, here we are then. I'll see you later, Daisy."

"Um, Blane..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you wanna... watch a movie, or something?"

Blane avoided Daisy's eyes as he thought about what to say.

"I could make you dinner? I mean, if your mum never cooks..."

It was true that since his dad had left, his mum never cooked. "Yeah, alright. It'd make a nice change, I guess."

Daisy smiled and turned to unlock the door. _Better outcome than I expected_, she thought to herself.

Blane had been in Daisy's house a few times before, usually just when working on school projects together. He'd never been invited inside for dinner and a movie before, though. _This might be fun_.

"Dad's out on some business thing, so he's not be back for at least a week." Daisy said, providing Blane with some explanation as to why she invited him in.

"So you're living on your own for a week?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That'd be alright, house to yourself, nobody to bother you."

"It does get a bit lonely, though."

They both fell silent as Blane realised why she wanted him to stay.

"So, Blane, what do you want for dinner?"

________

Three hours later, the movie was over, and Daisy had fallen asleep. Normally she wasn't one for going to sleep at 8:30, but the afternoon had been very physically and emotionally draining. She was sitting next to Blane, with her head resting on his left shoulder – somewhere she appeared to enjoy resting it. Blane was getting tired too, but not because of their exhausting day, but because of the girly movie Daisy had picked out for them to watch. He knew he should be going home, but he couldn't very well get up and leave Daisy half-sitting, half-lying in front of the TV.

He carried her up to her bed, put the covers over her, and then made his way back downstairs. Even though Daisy was in bed now, his conscious, not to mention his adoration of his best friend, prohibited him from going home. _If Mum cared where I was, she would've called. She's not going to notice if I stay the night. _He didn't want to go to sleep yet, so he sat down and put on another movie.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

The next morning, Daisy woke up at the time she usually did on a Saturday – 9:00. She was surprised to find out she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, when she remembered that she was watching a movie with Blane, and realised she must've fell asleep. _Wow, I didn't expect him to carry me to bed. _She desperately needed a shower, but the first thing on her mind was to see if Blane had left a note or anything before he left.

She walked down the stairs, but nearly tripped when she realised that Blane hadn't left last light – he was standing there, in her kitchen, making pancakes.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" she asked, extremely confused; the happiness to wake up to the love of her life making pancakes hadn't sunk in yet.

"Good morning! Sorry, I wasn't sure if I should have left you after you fell asleep, so I just watched a few movies and slept on the couch. Is that ok?"

"Y-yeah, it-it's fine." She paused. "Good, actually."

"Oh?"

Not wanting to admit her dying love, she thought quickly. "Well, I made you dinner, you're making breakfast. Seems about fair to me. Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower, you... stay down here and... eat." Daisy quickly ran upstairs and in to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

_Wow. That was not a dream_, she thought to herself. _He actually stayed the night. What to do, what to do, what to do? I can't tell him to go home; he'd think I was being rude. I'd never be rude to Blane. But I also can't tell him to stay, otherwise he'd think I'm being to forward. Ok, I'll have a shower, have breakfast, and tell him he can stay if he wants, but if he needs to go he can go. That way, I'm being friendly, but also giving him the perfect opportunity to leave if he wants to. Of course, if he doesn't want to leave, that's fine too... _She smiled and went to have a shower.

Ten minutes later, she walked back downstairs, and went over to join Blane, who was sitting at the kitchen counter. He has a plate of pancakes already waiting for her. Neither of them quite knew what to say, but not wanting Blane to leave, Daisy tried to make it easier on him.

"Thanks for the pancakes, by the way."

"No problem."

The seconds passed.

"I've got nothing on today, if you wanted to stay. But if you need to go home, that's fine too. Don't feel like I'm trying to get you to stay. I'd never do that..."

Blane thought for a minute. "Did you want to, maybe, go take a look at St. Hopes, or what's left of it. Maybe see if we can find out anything. 'Cause we still haven't heard from MI9 or Lenny yet."

Daisy remembered she still had Blane's pencil communicator in her pocket. "Thanks for reminding me. I have your pencil in my clothes from yesterday."

"Oh, do you? Great, I've been looking for that. Thought I must've left it in HQ."

"Nah, I grabbed it for you."

"Thanks."

Again, Daisy smiled. "Oh, and yeah, we probably should go take a look."

"You know, I wanna find out why the generator that powers HQ in emergencies never kicked it. Fancy climbing back down there?" Blane asked sarcastically.

From the look Daisy gave him, he could tell her answer was a 'no'. "Anyway, I already know why it didn't work. It shorted out when it got wet from all the rain the other day. That's why Rose got a shock when she tried to start it."

"Well there's one mystery down. When did you wanna go check out the damage? 'Cause I should probably go home and shower and stuff first."

"You can shower here." Daisy said, before realising what she had said.

"Thanks... but I should probably get in some clean clothes..."

"Oh, yeah..." Daisy blushed; she was clearly embarrassed.

Not wanting to wait for Daisy to say something else which would embarrass her, Blane decided he'd go home for a bit now.

***

Once again, Jamar woke up in a bed covered in sweat with his heart racing. This was the second time in a row that he'd had the same dream, but this time it was different; this time there was something new. It was like a person, but it wasn't a person. _A statue perhaps._ But it moved. _A robot?_ It wasn't metallic. There was only one explanation Jamar could think of: some sort of hideous creature. A hideous creature that haunted him in his dreams.

An evil creature.

***

_Good thing I got out of there_, thought Blane, as he walked home from spending the night at Daisy's. He was relieved to have left; the awkwardness was making things, well, awkward. He would, however, still be going back in a couple of hours, but only to pick her up on his way to check out the damage to St. Hopes. He walked through the front garden and into his house. It felt a great deal smaller when comparing it to Daisy's, that was, of course, due to the major difference in salaries between Daisy's father and Blane's mother.

He walked into the living room and called out, "Hey Mum, I'm home."

"Oh, ok."

"Gonna ask where I was all night?"

"Where were you all night?"

"Just at a friend's house." He could hear the clanking of bottles as his mother tried the hide the fact that she had been drinking again. "Have you been drinking again, Mum?"

"No. Not at all. Not even one drop."

He could tell by her breath that she had been drinking for a while. " I can tell your lying."

"I'm not lying, and I'm not drunk."

"You know, I thought for one night I might be able to leave you alone and you'd look after yourself. Guess I was wrong."

"Let's face it honey, I would've been drinking even if you were here last night."

"You're pathetic. I thought you were gonna change." Blane didn't like speaking like this to his mum, but he couldn't respect his parent when she was like this.

"If you came home to lecture me, you might as well not have bothered coming home at all. I don't have to listen to what you say; I'm the adult – not you."

Blane ran into his room and slammed the door behind him; he was clearly angry and upset.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Despite the fact that Blane had only left about ten minutes ago, Daisy was already hard at work at preparing for when he returned, ready to take her to see the wreckage. She decided to start with what she was going to wear. She tried on a few dresses, each one shorter than the last, but then realised that a dress would not be appropriate for MI9, and decided against the idea. She ended up with something similar to what she wore when working at school, however in a lighter colour. Putting on her jacket, she made her way downstairs to clean up from breakfast. She was too excited to do anything else, so she decided to just sit there until he arrived.

Just a few minutes later, she heard a knocking on the door. Not expecting Blane for at least an hour, she was wondering who it was. She peered through the mail slot, and her heart raced and the butterflies in her stomach grew. It was Blane.

_Why is he here so early? Maybe he wanted to get back as quick as possible? Maybe he forgot something? Maybe he couldn't bear the thought of leaving?_

"Daisy!" he called out, hoping for a reply. He had left home as fast as he could; he was not ready to listen to his mother when she was like that. Normally he would've gone to visit Stewart; however he wasn't in the mood to conspire. _Daisy's also much more mature when it regards serious matters_, he thought, trying to convince himself he wasn't just here because he missed her, even though it had only been twenty minutes.

"Just a minute!" Daisy called back, buying herself time to check her hair and makeup, and to make sure the house was clean. Everything was in order, so she ran to open the door.

"Hey!" Daisy smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Daisy." _She's very happy to see me again so soon_, thought Blane. "Sorry I'm back so quick. When I got home Mum was drinking again so I didn't want to stay."

"I understand." Daisy smiled a sympathetic smile, trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks. You really don't mind?"

"Not at all. I enjoy your company."

"You're not so bad company yourself."

Daisy smiled again.

Wanting to take his mind off things, Blane was eager to check the damage to the school. "Hey do you wanna go check out the school now?"

"Sure." Daisy was happy doing anything as long as she was with Blane. "I'll just grab the keys."

"Can I leave this inside?" He was wearing a small backpack over one shoulder, which he had packed in a rush when he got home.

"'Course."

Blane threw his bag through the open doorway and onto the floor, just as Daisy was ready to lock up. The pair left the front garden and started walking towards the school.

***

_You will never leave._

For the third time this week, Jamar had the same nightmare, give or take a few new additions. However this time had been the worst; he knew he had to see a therapist.

He had been waiting outside Dr. Pion's office for hours; it didn't open 'till nine. Jamar looked at his watch. _Six bloody thirty._ He had missed out on a lot of sleep these past few nights, so he decided to try to gain some now, before the office opened.

________

"Hello? Hello?"

Jamar awoke to a man standing over him.

"If you need a place to sleep there's a shelter nearby."

Realising he'd slept for longer than he'd intended to, Jamar sat up quickly. "No, no. Are you Dr. Pion?"

"Yes... Are you here to see me about something?"

"Um, yes actually. You see, I've been having these... dreams. More like nightmares actually. And they've been getting worse and worse, and more frequent all the time."

"Hmm... My first appointment isn't until 10:00... If I see you now, you can pay, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course." He pulled out his wallet and opened it for Dr. Pion to see. Inside was a few hundred pounds in notes; he hadn't wanted a therapist visit to be on his credit card bill.

"Very well then. Come in and take a seat."

"I'm forever in your debt."

"If you pay me at the end you won't be." Dr. Pion chuckled at his own joke. Not in the mood for laughter, Jamar didn't see the humour. He looked around to see if anyone he knew could see him enter; he had become insecure since the nightmares began. The street was deserted, so he entered and took a seat.

"So, you've been having these dreams, you say?"

"I'm in this... place. And there's this voice... and it says I can never leave."

"Where can you never leave?"

"It-it's this place called... the, the obscurity, or something. And there's all these weird things there. And there's this... creature."

"Tell me about this creature."

"Well, it's, it's, big, and, and" Jamar tried to think about what the creature looked like, yet for some reason his mind refused to picture it. It was like there was this mental block, stopping him from thinking about it.

"And you can't picture it. Your mind won't let you picture it?"

"Um, yeah."

"So you're trapped in this place, and there are all these weird things around, and there's a creature that you can't describe."

"Yeah. And there are these two people. Two people, constantly in my dreams. Every night, the same two people. Always haunting me in my dreams."

"Is there anything in particular you can remember about these two people?"

"Yes. They're... kids. A boy and a girl. No older than fifteen. And their names are... Daisy and Blane."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Daisy and Blane had nearly arrived at their destination. They both slowed as they saw the destruction again; it wasn't even recognisable as being a school. It was surrounded in police tape, in an attempt to stop trespassers tampering with evidence; this made no difference to the two spies. The main building was completely destroyed and lying on the ground in a heap of twisted and blackened metal. A small building was still standing, however was unusable; it was badly burnt and looked like it could collapse at any second. Blane and Daisy ducked under the police tape and stopped to look around.

"So what are we looking for again?" Daisy asked, more interested in Blane than the task at hand.

"Anything which could tell us how this happened, anything which could be useful to MI9, stuff like that."

"I don't think we'll find anything."

"Oh well, we've got to try. I'm sure MI9 will want us to do it anyway when they get in touch with us. You haven't heard from them at all yet, have you?"

"Nope, I didn't hear anything in the twenty minutes you weren't with me."

"Oh, yeah..." For a few minutes, Blane had managed to forget that he had spent the night at Daisy's, a decision he was already regretting.

"Here's your pencil, by the way." Daisy handed Blane his pencil communicator; she had brought it just in case he needed it.

"Thanks."

Ever since Daisy had inadvertently made it known that she liked Blane, awkward moments between the two of them were becoming regular occurrences. Once again, the pair fell silent as they were reminded of the figurative elephant in the room, something which neither wished to be a strain on their friendship.

"You stay here; I'm gonna go look around the back." Blane said, trying to ease the tension. He walked away, and left Daisy to sift through rubble alone.

***

_"A boy and a girl. No older than fifteen. And their names are... Daisy and Blane."_

"So these kids, what are they doing in this place?" The psychologist was oblivious to the fact that the two children Jamar had mentioned were not just ordinary kids.

"They're... fighting."

"Each other? Or something else?"

"They're fighting the... the creature."

"So they're good kids? That is, they're fighting the bad guys in this place?"

"Yes... but no... but they are... but they're not..." Jamar put his head in his hands and moved it from side to side; he appeared to be in some sort of mental battle with himself.

"Are you... are you alright?" Dr. Pion asked, becoming increasingly worried.

Jamar continued to rock from side to side, gradually becoming faster. He repeated this for nearly twenty seconds before he stopped and fell silent. His body froze as he lifted his face and looked at Dr. Pion. He stared deep into the doctor's eyes and tilted his head. Jamar's eyes were bloodshot, yet his face had lost all its colour; it appeared as if he was as cold as ice.

Dr. Pion, who was clearly terrified at the sight at which he was looking upon, stood up, and ran to the door. "I-I-I-I think you should go now."

Jamar's mouth moved, but it was a few seconds before any sound came out; it was as if his voice was out of synch with his face.

_No._

The voice was very deep and loud; not Jamar's voice at all.

"In that case, I think I should leave. And call the police too, for that matter."

_No. You are not permitted to leave. You will stay, and help Us. You will help._

"Wh-wh-what do you need my help for?" The doctor managed to stammer.

_The young ones. They must not be allowed to continue._

"Wh-what young ones?"

_The ones from the dream. The ones from the nightmare. The ones here with Us. They must not be allowed to stop Us. They must DIE._

The creature inhabiting Jamar put strong emphasis on the word 'die', so much so that Jamar's mouth spat when he yelled it.

"But h-how can I help with that?"

_Like this._

Dr. Pion's body froze in the doorway, as Jamar collapsed to the ground, dead. Once again, as Dr. Pion's mouth spoke, the sound was out of synch by a few seconds.

_We will find these young ones. And trap them Here forever._

Dr. Pion's body jumped into the air and immediately disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

As she had expected, Daisy had gotten bored of searching through the charred remains of St. Hopes Secondary School. She had sat down and began to mull over things between her and Blane. _Ok, so he knows I like him, but he doesn't know I can't live without him. Should I tell him? No; it'd just make things even more complicated between us. Maybe I should ask him what he thinks about me. No; I shouldn't put him on the spot like that. Maybe I should get Rose or Stewart to find out for me. Maybe I don't even need to find out what he feels about me, I mean, he likes me back, right? He did agree to come in and watch a movie, _and _stayed the night without even being asked, not to mention carried me to bed and made me breakfast. But on the other hand he does things like just leaving me here, all alone, while he goes over the other side of the school looking at twisted metal._

She was interrupted by a vibrating in her pocket. Wondering if she had received a text message, or if it was just MI9 trying to get in touch with her via pencil, she fished around for her phone. Unfortunately, there was no new message symbol, just the usual background picture of her and Blane. Realising it must be her pencil communicator, she held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

________

"Sure. No problem. We'll be waiting around the corner." Blane put his pencil back in his pocket and got up to look for Daisy. He found her sitting down not far from where he had left her nearly an hour ago.

"Hey, Daisy, good thing you gave me my pencil back."

Daisy smiled when she heard his voice. Remembering that she was actually supposed to listen to when he said, rather than just stare and smile, she tried to recall what he had just said.

"Daisy?"

"Oh, yeah. They got in touch with you too?"

"Yeah. We have to wait for them around the corner. Did they tell you why it was so urgent?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nah." Blane waited for a few seconds for Daisy to say something; when she didn't, he had to think quickly. "Need a hand to get up."

"Thanks." Not wanting Blane to see her blushing, she turned towards the road. Not too far down the street was car that Daisy could swear was in the same spot when they arrived. Momentarily forgetting about her red face, she turned back to Blane.

"I swear that same car was here when we got here."

"What car?" Blane asked, thinking Daisy was just desperate to change the subject.

"That one, over there." She pointed towards where she had just been looking; Blane followed her finger but couldn't see any car.

"You know, I think you've had too much time sitting out here in the sun; you're going blind."

She looked right where she had seen the car just a minute ago, but there was no car to be spotted.

"But-but-but it was there! There was a blue car, sitting right over there. It must've left."

"Of course, I believe you." Blane said, sarcastically.

Daisy poked out her tongue, and started walking towards where MI9 was going to pick them up. Blane laughed out loud and followed behind her, not bothering to catch up.

________

Twenty minutes later, a pitch black car with heavily tinted windows came around the corner and stopped right where Blane and Daisy were waiting. The door swung open, and Daisy hopped in, followed closely by Blane.

They were greeted by a face they had seldom seen – the head of MI9. "Agents."

"Ma'am," they both said in unison.

"I am sure you are both aware of events that have recently occurred."

Being the natural hothead of the two, Blane spoke first. "Well that's kinda obvious, isn't it? I mean, our school was blown up by a bomb!"

"Don't get angry at me, Blane. It's not our fault. You do want to get back at who did this, right?"

"Of course!"

"That's why we need your help. You see, we know who planted the bomb in St. Hopes. Or at least we think we know who it was. A psychiatrist by the name of Dr. Pion was caught entering the school late Thursday night on the security camera across the road."

Daisy decided to speak up. "Well have you arrested him yet?"

"Not exactly... We went to his home address and his office, but he was at neither. However, we did find one of his victims laying on the floor at his office."

At the sound of 'victim', Daisy looked at the ground and put her hand on Blane's arm.

Blane was still angry with MI9's head. "So you're saying you lost him?"

"Not _lost_, we just haven't found him yet."

"How are we supposed to help you then? Find him for ya'?"

"We need you both to take a... holiday."

Daisy looked up. "A holiday? To where?"

"Wherever you like."

"What's the catch?" Blane could sense the apprehension in Daisy's voice.

"The catch is, we're hoping Dr. Pion will follow you."

Blane spoke up furiously. "You're using us as bait!"

"Don't worry – we'll have people watching your every move, and keeping an eye out for Dr. Pion."


End file.
